narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Osamu Shinden: Autumn of Bamboo Leaves
• Byakkotai • Chiyoko Ōtsutsuki • • Hachisennin • Hyouketsu Otsutsuki • Jigoku Ōtsutsuki • Kaminoshi • Kan Korimachi • Kisshoten • Kogasu • Legion • Naomi Senju • Osamu Ōtsutsuki • Sada Nakano • • Tanrei Ōtsutsuki • Teruo • Tsuyoshi Ōtsutsuki • |jutsu = Blade of Wind • Chakra Absorption Technique • Chakra Threads • Chimatakami • • • • Konohananosakuyahime • • Wall Removal Technique • • •••••••••••••••• |tools = •••••••••••••••••••• }} is a light novel series written and illustrated by Prince Harris. It tells the final years of the ''Blue-eyed Daredevil, as well as his determination to stop the wretched evil that has returned once more to plague the world. It also tells of the various events and occurrences of other characters and groups and their encounters while leading up to the final battle. Chapter 1 From Sand to Glass "Tanrei... It's your go..." Jigoku spoke as he communicated telepathically with his lieutenant, gazing upon Sunagakure from many miles away thanks to the aid of his rather powerful Byakugan. Smiling, Tanrei forms a series of hand signs as she intricately and masterfully molded her inner physical and mental energies required to produce the needed for her unique technique. "Konohananosakuyahime!" she thought as black tendrils emerged from her body, spiraling outward from her curvaceous body as the multitude of mass-less appendages spread fourth like snakes in heat. The shadow-like technique began to rapidly travel around the borders of the village before connecting on the other side. Crawling up the outer ramparts that acted as the major defense of the village for as long as it existed, Tanrei commanded her technique to encase the guards that remained posted on the uppermost lookouts of the battlements, effectively paralyzing them. "What's going on?! W..why can't I m-move?..." several of them thought as they attempted to identify the cause of their immobility. Looking down, the guards couldn't see anything out of the ordinary as they attempted to move, but couldn't. Forming an additional ram hand sign, every guard already paralyzed were completely engulfed from head to toe in the Konohananosakuyahime, before bursting into shadow-like, black flames. These flames didn't give off any light, though within a few seconds, nothing remained of the guards. Sensing a massive decreased in life force, Tanrei looked to her right before signalling her battalion. With a single command, twelve of Legion's finest marched forward, intending to perform their duties without failure. Suddenly dividing into two groups of six, they all spontaneously activated their unique dojutsu, unique dojutsu, causing the fabric of space to open itself up to the battalion before swallowing them whole. Elsewhere, around the outer walls of the village each of the request soldiers instantly appeared. Forming the Bird, Rat and Boar hand signs, they began to glow slightly, gathering energy from the earth beneath them. As they continued performing the required hand signs for the technique, they could see a green barrier stretch frantically towards the sky as it converged at the top, signifying the completion of the barrier and the next step in the plan. "The barrier is complete my lord." one of them men stated. "Affirmative. Jigoku, you may now proceed with the grand finale" Tanrei spoke as she could see the barrier, visible through the aid of her Byakugan. Walking forward, Jigoku passed effortlessly through the barrier his lieutenant had set up before taking flight, heading straight for the residence of the Kazekage. With decades of observation and study on each of the great five villages, Jigoku knew exactly where to go and what he intended to do: Kill the Kazekage and violently cross Sunagakure off his list of villages to bring an swift end to. It had just turned midnight, as the violent winds ceased on the edge of . Heading off to bed after a late meeting with his siblings, Gaara looked outside to see a black figured nearing the window. Stopping to observe it, an Suna ANBU members stationed outside of Gaara's quarters looked at , who was also present. Forming several hand signs, Jigoku slips through the window and wall standing between him and his targets as he appears before Gaara, Baki and the ANBU. The ANBU guard and Buki go on the offensive, with the latter forming a as they swiftly move between Gaara and the intruder as Gaara asks why is he here. Jigoku simply smiles as he observes the bold and vigilant guards. ''"I've come to initiate the destruction of Sunagakure." he proclaims, which angers Baki. "Being an intruder, and a bold one at that, I'm appuald at your attempt." Gaara states. Stepping forward with his right foot, Jigoku is approached swiftly by Baki as the man seeks to decapitate the intruder with his nearly invisible, razor sharp weapon. As the black hits Jigoku's body, it is instantly absorbed. Activating his Byakugan, he paralyzed Baki, before cutting right through the stalled Suna shinobi with a blade, much to everyone's shock. "I didn't come here to play games. I came here to take lives..." Jigoku stated before his Byakugan flashed, as he escaped through the window stationed behind him. In that instance, Gaara's sand escaped its confined within the gourd before surrounding him and his siblings before the entire room detonated. Roughly landing on his sandals a good distance in front of the now devastated Kazekage building, Jigoku swiftly moved to the left as Temari and Kankuro quickly tailed him. From the left, Kankuro artistically manipulated his as the rogue shinobi was attacked by and . As Kuroari threw four punches at Jigoku, the sly shinobi easily tilted left and right, dodging the attacks effortlessly as Karasu fired poisonous needles his way. With this, Jigoku jumped high into the air, avoiding the dangourous, poisioned onslaught of needles. "Got'cha!" Temari declared as she appraoched from Jigoku's right while spinning her body and war fan, releasing a into the sky before it descended on Jigoku, ensnaring him in a turbulent funnel of wind while ensuring he didn't reach the ground again. Using this oppotunity, Kankuro commanded his duo into formation as they preformed the . The smoke bombs exploded before the wind itself was quickly sucked into the vortex their foe was trapped in while both puppets vigilantly fired poisonous needles at him. Seeing the well planned attack with his Byakugan, Jigoku initiated the , expelling chakra from even tenketsu within his built body as a vast, impenetrable dome of chakra surrounded his person. As this occurred, Gaara conjured millions of sand particulates into the air as Temari constantly feed the vortex to keep it spinning. This caused the sand particles to accumulate around their targets defense, essentially covering his defense in tons of sand. Clapping his hands together, Gaara formed an impeccable pyramid structure around the man. "NOW!!!" Shouted Kankuro as numerous Suna ANBU quickly placed all over the construct as their respective lines scaled the grainy walls before completing the formation as the top. "We succeeded in confining him!" an ANBU stated as Kankuro withdrew his puppets. "That was took easy! Better luck next time chief!" Kankuro spoke with a smirk as he figured his siblings and village anbu made quick work on their foe. "That'll teach you to mess with Sunagakure!" Temari pronounced. Inside of the sealed pyramid, Jigoku's chakra was still spinning, but this time it gave off a while glow. "You've got me wrong... Horribly wrong." Jigoku stated as he used his telekinetic prowess to superheat his chakra, which in turn would superheat the sand, causing it to ionize into plasma. Around the area, the involved shinobi began to cheer, with the sky starting to open up at the sun began rising over the horizon, illuminating the village. "..." Gaara thought at his attention went back to the sealed pyramid, taking note of a change taking effect with in chakra present within his sand. "It's not over..." Gaara spoke, grabbing the attention of his fellow allies surrounding him as he straightened his determined gaze on the construct. For seconds, they watched in horror as the sand began glowing white hot before vanishing. "Such sheer heat..." Gaara spoke uncomfortably as he bend the sand to his will, shielding himself and the others from the radiant, unrelenting heat the pyramid gave off. "Nothing has ever melting Gaara's sand... Not even 's !" Kankuro spoke. With a sudden ambience capable of shaking the very heavens above, a voice thundered from the sand that one entombed their foe. "Don't take me lightly... I will not falter!" Jigoku spoke as his voice thundered as it travelled across the sand ladened village before the remains of the pyramid that once trapped him were blasted away telekinetically. "I'll take him while you two follow my lead." Kankuro announced as he stepped up to the plate. "Get your sealing tags ready." he commanded to his allies as they all took out with sealing tags attached to them. Utilizing his chakra threads, Kankuro maneuvered Karasu and Kuroari his twelve'o'clock before engaging Jigoku. Using his Byakugan, Jigoku could see the chakra threads connected to the puppets as he stood there, waiting for his opponent to make his move. With sudden swiftness, Karasu dashed forward with surprising speed as it deployed several smoke bombs, with a few poison bombs in the mix. As they detonated, Temari utilized her fan to blast the wind towards Jigoku, engulfing him. As this occurred, Kankuro engaged the hidden recording device in its eyes, enabling him to see while engaging its flight mechanism before taking Karasu into the skies above his target. Within the smoke, Jigoku unleashed chakra from all of his tenketsu as it swirled around him, protecting him and guiding the smokey wind. Seeing the eye of the technique from above, Kankuro waited for an opportunity. From below, Gaara commanded his gold sand to surround the bottom of his foes technique, slowing down the chakra and thus the technique until it broke down. Watching the technique end, Kankuro guided Karasu down towards the man as the puppet extruded a large, poisonous needle from its mouth as it entered the mans personal space. Using unnatural speed, Jigoku tilted his body to the left before using his right hand and reaching back, grabbing the poison coated needle. Swinging the puppet around, Jigoku slammed it into the ground with tremendous force, while using his left hand to several the chakra threads connected to the puppet with a movement as the recording device disengaged. "Damn it..." Kankuro stated as he signalled to Temari, who was now on top of a rock column. Utilizing his control over telekinesis, more specifically pyrokinesis, Jigoku blasted the puppet with plasma, ending it where it laid. Summoning a large just of wind, Temari blasted away the poisonous smoke before Gaara used his sand to lift the man into the air as Temari blasted him with a , inflicting minor slash wounds on her target as he fell to his knee. "You have skill, but its not good enough!" Jigoku stated as his wounds began to heal. Clenching her teeth, Temari began blasting him repetitively with her Great Sickle Weasel Technique, inflicting more serious wounds on him with each attack, which only seem to heal faster with the minute. Pulling back her fan once more, Temari blasted him with another gust of wind. This time, Jigoku moved his hand towards her, super-heating the wind into plasma while inflicting first degree burns on her as he darted from the column she once stood on before Gaara caught her with the aid of his sand. Medics rush over to Temari and begin healing her wounds. Jigoku's wounds healed up completely within seconds as he stood up. Looking over at Gaara, and then Kankuro, as well as the surrounding shinobi, he simply smiled in excitement. "''I haven't been so excited for battle in centuries, though I must say, you do lack the experience of warriors I've fought in the past..." he mused. "Kankuro, remain on standby... I'll deal with him." Gaara commanded, as Kankuro withdrew his puppets to his side, preparing them for Gaara's signal. Conjuring sand within the vicinity, Gaara began attacking Jigoku, attempting to trap and drown the man in sand. In response to this, Jigoku simpled passed through the sand waves as he neared Gaara. At this point, the sand immediately surrounding Gaara went crazy as it began fruitlessly attacking the sinister man before it. Jigoku merely continued walking forward before grabbing Gaara by the neck and swinging him around before throwing him a good distance away. As his body was caught by his sand, Gaara's eyes glowed slightly, as he carried out Jigoku's will, manipulating the sand to surround Temari. Lessening the effects of his control, Jigoku allowed Gaara to keep enough comprehension to realize what was occurring around him. As his head turned to look at Temari, the sand around her began to tighten slowly as Kankuro and the others could all hear Temari. Within seconds, she coughed up blood as she tried to yell out for Gaara. "Gaa...!" That was all the sound they could hear escape her lungs before the woman was crushed and subsequently grinded by by Gaara's own sand. Gaara watched in horror as he was forced to kill his own flesh and blood as he stood there, shocked to the core. At this moment, Kankuro snapped at he charged in with his puppets, detonating poison bombs and bombarding the area with kunai before sending Kuroari into the smoke to dispatch their foe. From the center of the area, Kankuro's threads had a wave in them before snapping at his hands, breaking. The threads then latched onto Kankuro's limbs before pulling him into the smoke. This was all of Jigoku's doing, having intentionally linked threads to Kankuro's own with one hand before severing Kuroari's chakra threads with the other. Using his now free hand, he commanded Kuroari to open up as Kankuro was thrown into his own puppet as it closed around him. With a sudden burst of chakra, the poison smoke cleared, allowing the rest of the onlooks to see exactly what was about to happen. "Now Gaara... It's just you and me..." Jigoku stated as he undid his Puppet-Cursing Sphere, allowing Gaara free control of his body. "Kankuro... Your life ends now!" he stated before Kuroari's limbs penetrated the holes within his body, impaling Kankuro from all angles as the medics and shinobi watched and listened in horror as Kankuro let out muffled screams. Jigoku would then raise his hand into the air, causing the puppet with Kankuro inside to rise as well. Closing his fist, the puppet imploded, killing the man instantly as his blood sprayed all over the sand below. "I'll make sure to make your death quick and painless, Gaara..." Jigoku spoke as he threw the remains of the puppet at a nearby shinobi, injuring him. With the death of his dear siblings, Gaara was infuriated on the inside. Crushed to the core. Having witnessed his own flesh and blood be killed in front of him, seemingly by his own hands. It shook them man with the force of a stick of dynamite.